warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Image Standardization Proposal
Since we have various people uploading images, I definitely agree that we need to establish a naming procedure. When it was just me uploading, I established a naming pattern but I dont feel that my pattern (former) has to be the rule. Proposal 1 by Kobisjeruk: Pack and Mission Cards *Image Standardization ? This one speaks for itself. I propose TyrantMissionName.Format **i.e. Tyrant = T, Mission = M?? (if it is a specific mission card image), Name = Name of the card, underscore if it consist of two words or more and Format = choose between JPG/jpg/PNG/png. I prefer we stick to just *.JPG partly because it is the most available image eventhough *.png is gaining ground on it. Since this is a case-sensitive formatting, I propose we only use all upper-case lettering for the format i.e. *.JPG. For example: Venomous Raptor = TVenomous_Raptor.JPG Here are some of my thoughts to add to this discussion: *Standardization of image naming could be extended (or not) to War Metal images, although most image names are exactly as in the game - the exception being in-game screenshots. *I usually use *.PNG for images with transparency, and *.JPG for all other images. Since scaleability is not a prerequisite here, the use of *.SVG images (used on wikipedia) probably wont come into play. Images used for Userboxes will be *.PNG files. * Wiki defaults the extention to capitals (JPG, PNG, SVG), so when uploading and giving a different file name for the Wiki, we'll need to make sure that our standard is maintained once we establish it. I think the majority of images currently use the capitals. Lowercase extentions might be resolved with a "Move" to the new file name with uppercase extension. *Tyrant Cards which are PNGs were borrowed from another site and need to be updated with the proper JPG. I encourage anyone who has a screenshot of these cards in JPG format to add them if we do not already have it as a JPG. *Articles with images we will no longer be using need to be updated with the approved image name. These will show up when going to the image file page (articles using this image). All this said, I may be nose to the gallery/images for awhile cleaning up duplicates, sorting out image names, and ensuring that any duplicate images to be deleted are not displayed on any article. I am not sure if anyone has the ability to mark a file for deletion of not - if so, it will show up in a list for me to address and it will make my task a little easier. Please add your thoughts to this discussion. Refiner 00:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Brainstorming Proposal 1 Discussion I have not preference, though I believe standardization is needed. Just let me know what to upload my screenshots as.Shadowmaru 03:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) use this: T.JPG e.g. TVik.JPG I am still uncertain about commander in specific mission since there are recurrance and a commander can have different skillset in between missions i.e. Dracorex with Weaken All 1, Heal All 1 instead of Weaken All 1, Siege 2 for example. We can opt for T.JPG where ?? is the earliest mission where that commander with that specific skillset is found. Kobisjeruk 07:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Images can be added to Category:Candidates for deletion by typing on the page. I believe renaming images is Admin+ only, but that shouldn't be a problem. I'd like to suggest people look at the available categories while uploading images as well - most images are categorised, some are not. I'm also for T.JPG (mission # last) so that all the Dracorexes appear together on the category page, making it easier to see what's already been uploaded.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with putting Mission# at the end of file name and thanks for , didn't about it until now. Kobisjeruk 12:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) After some thought I'm more for a lowercase .jpg than an uppercase .JPG. Lowercase is the default on my image program, and it hasn't been changed while uploading. I also did a quick count on the files in Category: Images Tyrant Assault: *JPG: 42 *jpg: 118 *png: 75 .jpg wins by a fair bit, even allowing for duplicates/uncategorised images. I can't see this changing much in other categories, even with the recent uploading (oops). If .JPG lacks the majority, I can't see any reason to favour it.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) One thing though, even if lower case is the majority, does not mean the file itself fit the standard, you still have to check to see if it conform 100% meaning whether it has 'T' denom for Tyrant images at the beginning, capital lettering, underscore (or blank/space) in between words etc. The issue here is that we, the lowly editors can't rename images so even if a simple rename solve the problem, unless something else comes up, the only way is to replace images even for just a space/underscore which is why I don't think majority image extension is favorable in any way. Kobisjeruk 17:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know - As of last night, all uncategorized images in the cache have been categorized. Anything uploaded within the last 24 hours may still need categorization. I do think you are correct in the Sysop and higher having renaming privileges on images. I have no problem with changing files to the standard we set. I may have to request bureaucrat priv so I can promote some great helpers. Am I right to think you are referring to the Tyrant mission area images as being marked M at the beginning of the file name? I think I started with TMission# as the format as a few of the early War Metal missions images were just Mission#. I did a test upload to see what the default extension case is set to, and it is default to whatever the case is of the original. Refiner 23:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm OK with all the current parameters so far. Just going to add to Ryo and say that when I save a .jpg it is in lower case as well. Not sure what the preference is, but I would go for lower case just as it is easier for me. Shadowmaru 02:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If everyone agree with lower case image extension then we'll go with .jpg then. So the standard as it stand right now is: <'T'><'Card_Name'><'M#'>.jpg where... *T = Tyrant denominator *Card name with Capital lettering and underscore (you can use space but underscore is much better and conform with Linux standard) *M = specific commander found in mission, # = Mission# where the commander first found *.jpg = file extension, case sensitive means it must be exactly this, not *.Jpg or *.JpG etc *Mission images should follow these standards: TM#.jpg Anything else? Kobisjeruk 10:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If you use spaces, the wiki software automatically converts it to underscores, anyway - they'd be stored at the same link. I'm for underscores over CamelCaps even if I keep forgetting and using them instead. For Missions #s: *I've currently been using just the # (no M), as in TTerrogor54.jpg for missions on the standard set. It's a matter of opinion, and I'm not sure whether the M or not looks better. *For mission images the M is good. *For the side missions, we'll probably want the acronym followed by a number - e.g. CC1, HE1, IT1, XI1... --Ryo Sangnoir 13:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually M for the Mission specific Commanders and Units makes sense, with the Mission found in as a number behind it (or side mission in LL# format). And it looks like lowercase extension(*.jpg) is preferred, and I actually prefer it for Photoshopped images myself. Linux standard puts other characters in for a space, so using an underscore would definitely be preferable over a space. Once we are in agreement over everything I should start with the renaming process. And thank you for the tip. I may know a lot of wiki, but there are still a few little things I havent figured out (mostly because I didn't need to use them yet). Refiner 07:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) When you said start the renaming process, do you mean you are going to rename all those images to conform to the standard or make it official so we can all chip in and start uploading images that conform to the standard? Renaming is much easier but its a lot to be done by just one person and I have no problem uploading new images seeing some old ones need a few touch up (talking about those with no turn/wait timer and 'rough' borders). Kobisjeruk 08:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Incidentally, I'm against mission opponents being suffixed by the mission they first appear on. There's only one type of Raider Infantry - there's no need to suffix the image. Unfortunately, suffixing the raid images can be justified due to a double Ixnedrone.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It is possible that these units may take on different variants or possibly become available to players in future versions. Refiner 04:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Now that we're documenting raids, what suffix(es) should be used to distinguish the raid rewards from their "mission" counterparts (the versions the enemy commanders use)? CyberSe7en 05:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) This discussion is under "Proposal 2" below. Refiner 04:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Proposal 1: Official Standard Decision ~ Packs and Missions Why not both? All future file uploads need to follow the pattern we have set here. And Renaming of old files to fit the conformity needs to be done as well. Official Image Naming Standard April 2011 The standard as stated above is: <'T'><'Card_Name'><'M#'>.jpg where... *T = Tyrant denominator *Card name with Capital lettering and underscore (you can use space but underscore is much better and conform with Linux standard) *M = specific commander found in mission, # = Mission# where the commander first found *For the side missions, use the acronym followed by a number - e.g. CC1, HE1, IT1, XI1... *.jpg = file extension, case sensitive means it must be exactly this, not *.Jpg or *.JpG etc *Mission images should follow these standards: TM#.jpg Renaming Renaming will fall on my shoulders since I'm currently the only one with that ability. Each file gives a list of pages it is displayed on so when I rename one, I will also be updating the pages with the new name. Any duplicates scheduled for deletion will also be addressed before the image is deleted. (This may keep me well occupied for that "Devoted" badge yet. LOL) Turn/wait timer icons were not added to the expanded view (Mouse over) until a later version of Tyrant. Earlier versions only displayed these in regular view on cards that waited at least 1 Turn. Location of this icon also has varied from across the right side of the Title Bar (often covering up a portion of long unit names), to just below the Title Bar. The later version is below the Title Bar and does not obstruct long unit names. Duplicated Files and Files Requiring Updates In all cases, Preferred File 'will refer to the one file that is closest to the standard we have discussed or currently holds to that standard among a set of duplicates. This standard includes: #Naming Conformity as discussed above #Turn/Wait Timer location positioned below Title Bar (if duplicate forms of same card exist). If you see any image that has a rough border or is cropped, you may Upload a New Version directly from the preferred file's page. It will take on the name of the previous file. All pages displaying it will be updated automatically (though the cache may take awhile to display the new version). Also feel free to mark any duplicate (preferably the one farthest from conformity) for deletion. I will handle those files during my maintenance cycles. Also feel free to add a link to the preferred file and links to any other duplicates. Refiner 10:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The Real Agenda I'm quite happy that my proposal went through. I know we have a lot of work to do as for the renaming/standardization process go but I'll just put it out here the main reason why I propose it in the first place (heads up, if this follow through as well, there will be another massive editing process to be done - yay more edits!) - Simplified Deck Images Templating (yes, I gave it an awesome name with capitals and all just to make it sound more awesomer). Basically, you split the naming standard so that you will only have to key in the card name to deck template. Here is an example :- Let me know what you guys think. 10:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) *This has actually already been done :P **Template:TyrantCards no longer needs an |image= variable specified if the image is in the right place **Template:TyrantCardImageLink has been created for use in decks - you key in the card name first, followed by the image name if necessary. It can find most of the already uploaded images as well, so they should be automatically updated when the standardised images are uploaded. ***Check Mission 1 or Halcyon's Elite 3 for some examples. Not all of them have been updated yet. *Would you rather use File:TNoCard.jpg or File:NoCard.jpg? Can't say I mind on this end. *--Ryo Sangnoir 14:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I have to say, that TyrantCardImageLinkcanithavealongernameplease function is brilliant! Hats off to you sir. Kobisjeruk 02:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *Most of that can be credited to Evil4Zerggin - I only made the bare bones of it. On the name, I figured that: **I would be copy/pasting it almost all the time **People with the RTE can start typing and have it come up *so it would be better to have a long, descriptive name.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ''I noticed the TyrantCardImageLink template. Awesome job! Still a few pages that can migrate to it, if we want to gradually work through them as we do other updates on the page, although it is not necessary since everything works in either format. I can work with either NoCard naming version, so up to you. I think only one is currently in use. If you decide one should be deleted, go ahead and mark it. I've been plugging away at the renaming the last few days and it's looking good. '' ''I still have to clean up my png list - some have already been uploaded, and we have a fresh batch. I do have many images locally that I will be uploading soon, including some new Raid images. I can convert the Raid images from PNG to JPG and reupload. If you notice a jpg on the "needs addressed list," I've placed many there that are cropped or trimmed to closely. I do have some good images for several of these. Refiner 08:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Proposal 2 ~ Raid Image Standardization I've seen some image upload regarding the new Tyrant raid and there are a few different naming options. I propose TR.jpg where :- T = Tyrant denominator, as normal = same thing as normal R = Raid denominator = where they are found (i.e. EF = Enclave Flagship raid, O = Oluth raid, XW = Xeno Walker etc) I've seen another similar naming convention without the Raid_ID and my reasoning is that since there are a few examples of a card having modified skill set/stat, it would be wise to identified each of these cards to the specific raid. Thoughts? Comments? Kobisjeruk 08:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Proposal 2 Discussion. Yes it would be good to identify with specific raid. Also there are some Assault cards showing up with variable stats - possibly within the same raid. We will need to address that as well. Check my List in the PNG grouping. One PNG (Safeguard) is still listed in the In Progress section as it is a duplicate image to a JPG. Since it is available to players as a reward from the Arctis Vanguard raid, it should not need a Raid designation. '' ''I have several Raid images scattered in the Completed, PNG, and In Progress lists. Tonight while adding License and Categories, I was placing them in the Completed section for now as long as the image is good and close to our Naming Standard to date. Many of the Raid-specific images are PNG so I will address naming when I do the PNG-to-JPG conversion for them. Refiner 08:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I have been using this pattern: '''T_R.jpg Please feel free to add your thoughts to this discussion. Refiner 04:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) kj's thoughts I have seen quite a few discrepancies between raid-specific cards naming convention e.g. *TGDR_Gattling_Gun.jpg *TJulichtyR.jpg *TLightning_Cannon_R.jpg *TXeno_Walker_RXW.jpg (only some of the examples) Since only Refiner can edit file names, I'll just put it here. While we're at it, unless someone can come up with some better information regarding raid deck list (Ryo is working on it if I'm not mistaken) we should just include all the new raid-specific cards (examples can be seen in Imperial Purger, Xeno Walker and Oluth raid page at the moment) and maybe list down all the other potential cards below the deck instead of cluttering the deck template. Lastly, I really like Evil4Zerggin format on the Imperial Purge raid page. So I've decided to copy it to every other raid page. Which means a lot more editing for raid-related contents, yay. Kobisjeruk 08:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *I remain against post-fixing with R (or M#) unless the card has multiple versions, but I don't particularly mind. *On raid deck list: I believe the best way is to list (in the deck) all the cards that always appear in every deck, as this appears to be constant. We can follow this up by a list of all the possible remaining cards, with details if known. I'm not sure it'll ever be possible to know for certain the mechanism behind any of the 15-card decks - my 15-card samples are biased due to being the only decks I was able to stasis to 15 cards.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry guys, I'm late to the party again... the TJulichtyR.jpg is my upload. From now on I will upload with the Shadowmaru 11:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) (oh and on a side note, do we have a Wiki Contributor Tips page, where all of these decisions would be easily accessible to new wiki editors?) You aren't the only one "late" here. I've been out of it for a week with migraine and a cantankerous computer (PMS? LOL). Things seem to have settled down and Opera, Firefox, and my regular programs are back to working together again. Chrome still wants to rule the desktop, but nothing new there. Since we haven't decided on the exact naming for Raids, there will be some discrepancy. Actually I am all for using T_R.jpg since these cards may show up in more than one raid, or potentially in future expansions/raids. I do note your concern Ryo. Most of the cards with the R or M have more than one version, except some from a few early Raider Missions. There is at least one of these Raider cards that is showing up in Raids, which could have us redressing the suffix issue entirely. Should we separate unavailable Raid/Mission cards, or place them all in one lump - Unavailable. If so, what about using "U" (for unavailable)? These will be the cards that will continue to put a monkey wrench in that wonderful TyrantImageCardLink template. Oh by the way, I found a limitation on the usage of this template on pages - after 48 calls, it will no longer display the card and throws the page into a new category for articles using too many calls (Standard Card Images). Raid deck pools are another story due to the dynamic nature of Raids. Wiki Contributor Tips - yes i do have a category for Wiki Tips. Currently I have a few Blog articles in it. Once we have ironed out this part of the discussion, we can make an article just for the standardization we have decided on. I would recommend protecting the article and pointing discussion to the talk page and/or here for additional comments and amendment proposals. I can replace the "Browse Wiki" link in our Top Navigation with Wiki Tips or Wiki Guidelines, and point it to the Category page. I've also been going through the simple Deck pages and adding the NavBox as a noinclude so that when they are displayed within another article the navbox does not display. That reminds me, I need to update that template again. I also intend to complete the Deck Image series (I think you started it SM ?). I also made a template for these which you can see on Standard Card Images. Oh, thanks to whoever Categorized the files midstream. I had a hard time finding them from my list because you didn't update my image to-do list to let me know you'd uploaded them. It did save me some work once I realized most were already uploaded, but I had been making in-game screen captures as well. Refiner 01:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *I believe the only raid cards with more than one version are the ones where a reward card is present with the same name. The majority: commanders, oluth's tentacles, xeno walker's cannons, etc are unique. *Setting up a redirect at where TyrantImageCardLink believes the image should go avoids the problem altogether. *The template currently calls #ifexist up to 6 times per shot; I'm not sure what the maximum is; or how to go about changing it. If it is an issue, I believe there's an #ifexist-like template that accomplishes a very similar thing. **When the remaining images are moved to their proper place, I can reduce the template to 2 calls (or 1 if necessary). --Ryo Sangnoir 09:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) OK, that's the culprit alright. Since it broke after 48 card, that could be as many as 200 instances. Also, the number of #ifexist calls in the Pack template can be reduced as the Promotional Pack grows. I should have all but the raid cards finished soon. Refiner 09:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I am finding that there are very few exceptions to the M/R configuration so we might even drop it on those which are not available to players. The only concern I have is if these do become available to players in some form in the future. This would cause another rename on the file. Since there are still a small number of Mission/Raid-specific cards, they can be easily handled either direction we decide. '' ''I did go through and set up all (as many as I could find) the deck pages that were nor yet created so that decks displayed on pages would be consistent. In other words, an article with more than one deck example displayed now inserts the deck from it's own pages as a template. All of the Decks should now have "noinclude" around anything that will not be displayed in articles containing it as a template. Insertion of any deck on any article is now possible by using the Template braces and a colon (:) preceding the exact name of the deck. This standardizes a deck and makes the deck page the only place required to edit for any update. Each deck may also have more detail added to it as an article. '' ''It may be advisable to semi-protect the deck pages to prevent unregistered editors from making major changes outside the noinclude tag. Semi-protection also requires editors to be registered for a short window (4 days?) before they can edit. This would give the new would-be editor time to read articles and guidelines (can be linked in an article) we set out for deck/wiki format. '' ''I have a few more card images to rename, and I will gladly change the mission/raid cards to whatever we decide on as final. I see no problem removing the M#/R# from cards where there are no conflicting images available to players. On the same note, I see no problem removing the #/initials behind unavailable versions where there is only one in existence. The Summary of each card can include a brief note as to where the card is found, so if we need to change the name again due to another variant introduction. Refiner 19:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) An additional Simplification Since the TyrantCardImageLink template adds a direct link from the card to its home article, I am migrating all War Metal articles to an appropriately named article. These are the articles that I'll be moving *Black Ops -> War Metal Black Ops to allow Black Ops (unit) -> Black Ops *Tremor Wyrm -> Tremor Wyrm (Epic Boss) to allow Tremor Wyrm (unit) -> Tremor Wyrm *Kraken -> Kraken (Epic Boss) to allow Kraken (unit) -> Kraken *Titan -> Titan (Epic Boss) to allow Titan (unit) -> Titan *Chimera -> Chimera (Epic Boss) to allow Chimera (unit) -> Chimera *Xeno Mothership -> Xeno Mothership (Epic Boss) to allow Xeno Mothership (unit) -> Xeno Mothership I think the logic is self-explanatory and it will eliminate the need for the TyrantCardimageLink to search for those with (unit) in the name. It also adds to the consistency of using (Raid Boss), (Raid), and (Deck) in our article naming structure. Should an "Asphodel" unit arrive on the scene, the current mission will become Asphodel (Mission). This process will take a couple days to complete as the redirect doesn't show up on the Redirects List until the server cache is updated and it needs to be removed before migrating the second article. Refiner 06:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The links (via "what links here") also need to be updated at some point.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Already doing them at the time I move each article - at least the standard ones. There might be a few stragglers to clean up, but all war metal templates for these have been updated. I could also wait another day to let any broken links from redirect removal show up in cache. I need to do a little template work on the War Metal templates to pull categories automatically like Tyrant Cards is now doing. War Metal Image files do not have a standardized format as they are the named haphazardly by Developers (very few match in name and always a runonnamewithnospaces if you get what I mean). Refiner 05:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) There are still a few of these links to clean up, but I am fixing them as I find them. Redirects with (unit) will still work properly as I will not be removing those redirects. Eventually when these become unused, they can be deleted as well. Refiner 01:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Unique Raid/Mission card versions A few days ago, I simplified all of the Mission/Raid specific cards as much as possible. *If the card has only one unique variant - whether in Packs, or limited to Missions and/or Raids - it will not carry a designator M or R. *If the card has one variant in Packs and only one other variant in Missions and/or Raids, the unavailable card will carry the appropriate M or R, based on first instance of the card. *If the card has more than one variant outside of Packs, then the number of first instance is added. *Currently, no cards have different variants between different Raids, so no need for the Raid letter abbreviations. This streamlines the TyrantCardImageLink process and reduces the number of cards requiring |imagename.jpg in the template call. (This should bring a smile to some faces. ^.~ ) Refiner 01:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC)